♠Rainbow Star Pretty Cure♠
♠Rainbow Star Pretty Cure♠ is a live-action magical girls, based on the Hello! Project group "Morning Musume", but the member's name has been renamed it. Reasons *All the Morning Musume members will become a Pretty Cure. *This series has a rainbow theme. *Member's name has been renamed it like Mari to Ami. *This is the only has a Morning Musume's magical girls series. *This is the only has two cures that is not in their human form (Cure Stone and Random Rainbow Cure). * Story Ami, a Japanese-Vietnamese who move from Vietnam to Japan with her family. That she makes friends and then meets Melody, the Prince of the Kingdom of Dash, now she along with a few other friends and other mascots, must protect Melody and other mascots and save the Kingdom of Dash as Rainbow Star Pretty Cure! Characters Pretty Cures/Hello! Project Sisters *Ami/ - Ami is a Japanese-Vietnamese person and also is the leader of the team. As her human form, her surname is Yamki. As Cure Music, her theme colours are pink and magenta, her shape is heart and her element is music/sound. *Saki/ - Saki is the co-leader of the team. As her human form, her surname is Shugo. As Cure Water, her theme colour is blue, her shape is spade and her element is water. *Miki/ - Miki is the member of the team. As her human form, her surname is Fuki. As Cure Earth, her theme colour is green, her shape is club/clover and her element is earth. *Luka/ - Luka is the member of the team. As her human form, her surname is Suzami. As Cure Light, her theme colour is yellow, her shape is diamond and her element is light. *Yuki/ - Yuki is the member of the team. As her human form, her surname is Samki. As Cure Fire, her theme colour is red, her shape is equals and her element is fire. *Airi/ - Airi is the member of the team. As her human form, her surname is Kobo. As Cure Thunder, her theme colour is purple, her shape is star and her element is thunder. *Utau/ - Utau is the member of the team. As her human form, her surname is Iksuko. As Cure Air, her theme colour is orange, her shape is square and her element is air. *Hanon/ - Hanon is the member of the team. As her human form, her surname is Kokoso. As Cure Snow, her theme colour is white, her shape is triangle and her element is snow. *Irori/ - Irori is the member of the team. As her human form, her surname is Kokorozuki. As Cure Oil, her theme colour is black, her shape is circle and her element is death. *Ikuko/ - Ikuko is the member of the team. As her human form, her surname is Ikicamko. As Cure Mud, her theme colour is brown, her shape is rectangle and her element is mud. *Miku/ - Miku is the member of the team. As her human form, her surname is Dinna. As Cure Ice, her theme colours are violet and navy blue, her shape is moon and her element is ice. *Amu/ - Amu is the member of the team. As her human form, her surname is Gaki. As Cure Spell, her theme colour is grey, her shape is cone and her element is all types of spells. *Momoko/ - Momoko is the missing member of the team. As her human form, her surname is Uma. As Cure Sand, her theme colour is blonde, her shape is cross and her element is sand. She will be appear in episode 12 to 50. * - A 50 years old Cure but 18 was hacking. Little know about her at this time. Her theme colours are sliver and gold, her shape is hexagon and her element is darkness. She will be appear in episodes 49 and 50. * - A black random cure that appears in movie 2. Little know about her at this. Her theme colours are teal and cyan, her shape is question mark and her elements are electricity and love. Mascots/Kingdom of Dash *Melody the Male Bird - Melody is Ami's male mascot. His theme colour is pink (like Kirby and Pink Panther). *Aquos the Female Seal - Aquos is Saki's female mascot. Her theme colour is blue. *Grass the Male Cat *Sunshine the Female Dog *Flame the Male Dragon *Crash the Female Rabbit *Windy the Male Bear *Puff the Female Loin *Shadow the Male Fox *Sticky the Female Tiger *Freeze the Male Hedgehog *Emblem the Female Kangaroo *Sandley the Male Penguin *Rocky the Female Lynx *Random the Male Spider Villans/FakeStar *FakeRainbowClay - The monsters that summon by FakeStar. *Poison Pinkis - The leader of the FakeStar. Her theme colour is red. She has killed by Cure Music. *Poison Ocean - The co-captain of the FakeStar. His theme colour is blue. He has killed by Cure Water. *Poison Penguin - The member of the FakeStar. His theme colour is black. He has killed by Cure Earth. *Poison Seal - The member of the FakeStar. His theme colour is grey. He has killed by Cure Light. *Poison Bird - The missing member of FakeStar. Her theme colour is dark pink. She will be appear in episode 21 to 50. She has killed by all the Pretty Cures. *Poison Cat - The 2nd missing member of FakeStar. His theme colour is green. He will be appear in episode 22 to 47. He has killed by Cure Sand. Other Family Ami's Family *Karen (Ami's mother) *Marsu (Ami's father) *Yoshi (Ami's older brother) *Setsuna (Ami's older sister) *Akaiko (Ami's grandmother) *Yuko (Ami's daughter) Saki's Family *Mai (Saki's mother) *Taro (Saki's father) *Ren (Saki's older brother) *Sora (Saki's older sister) * Miki's Family *Hoshi (Miki's mother) *Akira (Miki's father) *Ikuto (Miki's older brother) *Ran (Miki's older sister) Luka's Family *Ai (Luka's mother) *Terada (Luka's father) *Ryo (Luka's older brother) *Teto (Luka's older sister) * Classmades Girls *Yoko (Ami's friend) *Rina (Saki's friend) *Luchia (Miki's friend) *Erika (Luka's friend) *Sakura (Yuki's friend) *Meiko (Airi's friend) *Kaiko (Utau's friend) *Rin (Hanon's friend) *Risako (Irori's friend) *Yuri (Ikuko's friend) *Aika (Miku's friend) *Neru (Amu's friend) *Haku (Momoko's friend) *Megumi (Ami's 2nd friend) *Kanon (Saki's 2nd friend) *Miyabi (Miki's 2nd friend) *Risa (Luka's 2nd friend) *Erina (Yuki's 2nd friend) *Aina (Airi's 2nd friend) *Yurina (Utau's 2nd friend) *Nozomi (Hanon's 2nd friend) *Reina (Irori's 2nd friend) *Momo (Ikuko's 2nd friend) *Maiha (Miku's 2nd friend) *Aya (Amu's 2nd friend) *Moka (Momoko's 2nd friend) *Mari (Ami's 3rd friend) *Mika (Saki's 3rd friend) *Maki (Miki's 3rd friend) *Yurika (Luka's 3rd friend) *Momoka (Yuki's 3rd friend) *Ruko (Airi's 3rd friend) *Maimi (Utau's 3rd friend) * Boys *Ken (Ami's boyfriend) *Nesu (Saki's boyfriend) * Movie-only * Location Dream Sound, Tokyo - The fanmade town where Ami and her friends is. *Dream Sound High School - The high school where Ami and her friends goes to. The school uniforms are Grey, Red, Blue and White, and the sports uniforms are Blue, Red, Yellow and Green. *Dream Sound Primary School - The primary school where the young kids goes to. *Dream Sound Park - Is a town park and it's home to many different species of animals and plants, including the bird flower, so-called because of it's blue color with yellow stripes. It also has a playground and a numerous fields that host football, soccer, cricket, basketball and baseball games. *Dream Sound Deli - The two-store deli that Ami's family owns. Serves delicious sausages and cheese sandwiches. *Dream Sound Hospital - The hospital that Saki's family owns. *Dream Sound Zoo - The local zoo located in the park. *Dream Sound Mall - The mall where the second Dream Sound Deli restaurant is located, and the popular clothing store "Fashion Clothing Stone". *Dream Sound Church - The church that Miki's family owns. *Dream Sound Sweet Store - The store that Luka's family owns. Serves delicious lollies, lollypops and sweets. *Dream Sound Library - The library which has all the books (or mangas) you can imagine that Yuki's family owns. *Dream Sound Bank - The bank that Airi's family owns. *Dream Sound Workshop (Dream Sound Koubou) - the workshop that Utau's family owns. *Dream Sound Ice-Cream Store - The store that Hanon's family owns. Serves delicious ice-cream cups, ice-cream cones and ice-cream cakes. *Dream Sound Cafe - An internet cafe with free Wi-Fi and the finest espressos in Dream Sound and video arcade located next to the mall. Powers Attacks Cure Music *Normal: "A Ring Goes to the Sound! Pretty Cure! Music Ringer!" *Power-Up: "The Hrap Sounds Like This! Pretty Cure! Music Sing!" *Group without Cure Sand: "Pretty Cure! Rainbow Strike!" *Group with Cure Sand: "Everyone, It's Time to Attack! Pretty Cure! Rainbow Star!" Cure Water *Normal: "A Ring Goes to the Ocean! Pretty Cure! Water Ringer!" *Power-Up: "The Sword Slashes Like This! Pretty Cure! Water Slash!" *Group without Cure Sand: "Pretty Cure! Rainbow Strike!" *Group with Cure Sand: "Pretty Cure! Rainbow Star!" Cure Earth *Normal: "A Ring Goes to the Land! Pretty Cure! Earth Ringer!" *Power-Up: "The Gun Shoots Like This! Pretty Cure! Gun Power!" *Group without Cure Sand: "Pretty Cure! Rainbow Strike!" *Group with Cure Sand: "Pretty Cure! Rainbow Star!" Cure Light *Normal: "A Ring Goes to the Sun! Pretty Cure! Light Ringer!" *Power-Up: "The Hammer Bangs Like This! Pretty Cure! Hammer Swing!" *Group without Cure Sand: "Pretty Cure! Rainbow Strike!" *Group with Cure Sand: "Pretty Cure! Rainbow Star!" Cure Fire *Normal: "A Ring Goes to the Burn! Pretty Cure! Fire Ringer!" *Power-Up: "The Whip Slams Like This! Pretty Cure! Whip Spinner!" *Group without Cure Sand: "Pretty Cure! Rainbow Strike!" *Group with Cure Sand: "Pretty Cure! Rainbow Star!" Cure Thunder *Normal: "A Pike Goes to the Storm! Pretty Cure! Thunder Sharp!" *Power-Up: "The Parasol Flys Like This! Pretty Cure! Parasol Rain!" *Group without Cure Sand: "Pretty Cure! Rainbow Strike!" *Group with Cure Sand: "Pretty Cure! Rainbow Star!" Cure Air *Normal: "A Spary Goes to the Sky! Pretty Cure! Air Rise!" *Power-Up: "The Fan Freshs Like This! Pretty Cure! Fan Blow!" *Group without Cure Sand: "Pretty Cure! Rainbow Strike!" *Group with Cure Sand: "Pretty Cure! Rainbow Star!" Items *Rainbow Lock - The series transformation devices for Cure Music, Water, Earth, Light, Fire, Thunder, Air, Snow, Oil, Mud, Ice and Spell. Shaped like a lock with a hole in the middle, the transformation call is "Pretty Cure! Open Heart!" The colors comes to pink, blue, green, yellow, red, purple, orange, white, black, brown, violet and grey. *Rainbow Key - A key where the Pretty Cures' (except Cure Sand) hold the Rainbow Lock after they transform. *Sand Phone - The transformation device for Cure Sand. Shaped like a phone, the transformation call is "Pretty Cure! Beat Cross!" *Cross Card - A card where the Cure Sand hold the Sand Phone after they transform. *Rainbow Star - An invisible, mystical power that surrounds one's star, making it glow. Everyone starts out with a bright star. But when the mystical power becomes visible, a Star flower with 13 petals, each with a different color representing the 13 Pretty Cures ( for Cure Music, for Cure Water, for Cure Earth, for Cure Light, for Cure Fire, for Cure Thunder, for Cure Air, for Cure Snow, for Cure Oil, for Cure Mud, for Cure Ice, for Cure Spell and for Cure Sand). *Cure Ring - Cure Music, Water, Earth, Light and Fire's weapon. *Cure Pike - Cure Thunder's weapon. *Cure Spray - Cure Air's weapon. *Cure Katana - Cure Snow, Oil, Mud, Ice and Spell's weapon. *Cure Pen - Cure Sand's weapon. *Cure Stuff - Cure Stone's weapon. *Cure Pot - The pots which the Cures collect after defeating the monster of the day. It is a weapon by use by a Cure Ring, Cure Pike, Cure Spray, Cure Katana and Cure Pen and Cure Stuff goes into the pot to use attacks after say "Pretty Cure!" they open a weapon to defeat enemies. *Rainbow Weapons - The power-up weapons. These weapons are: **Music Harp **Water Sword **Earth Gun **Light Hammer **Fire Whip **Thunder Parasol **Air Fan **Snow Mirror **Oil Bow and Arrow **Mud Paintbrush **Ice Spade **Spell Spoon **Sand Fork **Stone Wand *Dia Key - A power-up key where the Pretty Cures' hold the Rainbow Lock after they transform into Cure Sliver. Episodes Music *OP1: Shining Power - Berryz Koubou *OP2: LALALA Shiawase no Uta - ℃-ute *OP3: Unforgettable - Melon Kinenbi *OPMovie1: Nanchuu Koi wo Yatteruu YOU KNOW? - Berryz Koubou *OPMovie2: Go Girl Koi no Victory - Morning Musume *ED1: Rottara Rottara - Buono! *ED2: Dream Fighter - Perfume *ED3: Rival - Berryz Koubou *EDMovie: Let's Go with Piriri - Berryz Koubou CDs ♠Rainbow Star Pretty Cure♠ OP1/ED1 *Shining Power (full) *Rottara Rottara (full) *Shining Power (instumental) *Rottara Rottara (instrumental) ♠Rainbow Star Pretty Cure♠ OP2/ED2 *LALALA Shiawase no Uta (full) *Dream Fighter (full) *LALALA Shiawase no Uta (instumental) *Dream Fighter (instrumental) ♠Rainbow Star Pretty Cure♠ OP3/ED3 *Unforgettable (full) *Rival (full) *Unforgettable (instumental) *Rival (instumental) ♠Rainbow Star Pretty Cure♠ OST1 (tracks so far) *Shining Power (TV size) *Disco Rainbow Star *Ami no Theme *Saki no Theme *Miki no Theme *Luka no Theme *Yuki no Theme *Airi no Theme *Utau no Theme * *Rottara Rottara (TV size) Character Songs *Cute Music (Ami) *Sea of Kindness (Saki) *Leaves Fall from Sky (Miki) *Sunlight Sun (Luka) *Fire and Lava (Yuki) *Thunder Like Crazy (Airi) *I Know Air, From the Sky (Utau) * Music from Episodes Table Character Outfit See also: ♠Rainbow Star Pretty Cure♠/Character Outfit Glossary Japanese *Itadakimasu - Said before eating. Roughly means "Thank you for the food." *Kakko ii - Cool *Desu - Roughly translates to is, am, or are *Sugoi - Amazing *Arigatou (gozaimasu) - Thank you (very much) *Okaasan - Mother *Otousan - Father *Oniisan - Older brother *Oneesan - Older sister *Obaasan - Grandmother *Ojiisan - Grandfather *Musuko - Son *Musume - Daughter *Sensei - Teacher *Minna (san) - Everyone *Baka - Idiot *Gomen (na, ne, nasai) - Sorry *Futanari - Hermaphrodite (sorry XD) *Suteki - Wonderful *Dare da? - "Who goes there?" *Moshimoshi - Hello (on the phone) *Tasukeru - To help, to save *Onegai - Please *Nyan - Meow *Bishoujo - Pretty girl *Okashi - Snacks *Daisuki - Love, like very much *Daijoubu - It's all right *Warui - Bad *Oishii - Delicious *Kawaii - Cute *Habataku - To fly, to soar *Yosh! - An exclamation meaning "all right!" or "good!" *Mune pettan - Flat chest *Ja ne - See you later *Otouto - Younger brother *Miru - To see, to look *Iya - No *Kokoro - Heart *Henshin - Transformation *Nani kore - "What is it?" *Oppai - Japanese slang meaning "breasts" *Ohayou (gozaimasu) - Good morning Names Japanese *虹スターはプリキュア Engilsh *Morning Musume Pretty Cure *Colour It! Let's! Pretty Cure! Trvia *All the Pretty Cures are Japanese but Ami is a Japanese-Vietnamese. *Miki's theme color is not yellow, instead of green (like Amu's Character Transformation: Amulet Clover from Shugo Chara!). *This fanseries has a few Hello! Project songs from openings and endings (except ED2). *Tipping a hat to Suite Pretty Cure, the Cures always say "Attack!" right after performing their finishing moves, with their backs turned at the monster of the day as it explodes. *The transfromation say is "Open Heart!" but it's just like "Open My Heart!" from Heartcatch Pretty Cure!. * Category:Series Category:Fanon Series Category:Live-Action Series